Android 18 vs Zero
This is UltimateYxR second Death Battle, it features Android 18 from the anime/manga Dragon Ball and Zero from the Mega Man X series Description EP2'' Dragon Ball vs Mega Man X. This two robot fighters, former villains, that fight for good now, enter Death Battle once more, who of this two robots is gonna win again?'' Interlude (Cues Death Battle Theme - Invader ) Ruby: Technology, IS AWESOME! I mean, it let you watch awesome web shows on the internet, create weapons that are also a gun and even awesome robot fighters. Sonic: Like Android 18, the deadly cyborg from Dragon Ball. Ruby: And Zero, Dr. Wily's Maverick Hunter. He's Sonic and I'm Ruby. Sonic: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle Android 18 (Cues A Hero's Desperation - Bragon Ball Z: Budokai) Ruby: The year was 763, peace has returned after the defeat of Frieza at the hands of the saiyan Goku and his friends; however, a mysterious time traveler -named Trunks- came with a warning Sonic: In just three years, two androids under the mask of the Red Ribbon Army would rise to ravage the Earth; and it happened, until Goku came and beat the shit out of them. Ruby: But things didn’t went exactly well; because, after the defeat of the androids, Dr. Gero -A.K.A Founder and lead scientist of the Red Ribbon Army- decided to held a grudge against Goku. For twenty freaking years! What the heck?! Sonic: So, like any mad scientist thirsting for vengeance, he decided to do what he’s best at. Building murder robots! But they weren’t any murder robots; this two bots were his deadliest creations: Android 17, and Android 18. 'Profile' *Real Name: Lazuli *Height: Approx. 5'6" | 167 cm *Twin sister to Android 17 *Created by Dr. Gero *Married to Krillin... SOMEHOW **Mother of Marron *Despite her name, she's a cyborg (Cues The Battle With All My Force - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai) Sonic: …Buuuut the android term is inaccurate. Ruby: Uh? Why's that? Sonic: Well, 18 and 17 where humans once -actually, siblings-, Gero just modified them, so the correct term would be cyborg. Ruby: Oh… I see, well, after being created, 18 decide to… Murder his creator, well… That went dark really fast'.' Sonic: I know. After killing Gero, 18 and 17 didn’t anything better to do but to ravage the Earth, just like Trunks predicted. Except that something that wasn’t supposed to happen… Happened, after witnessing the compassion of the heroes, including Krillin, 18 have a change in her robotic heart, and she joined the side of good. Ruby: And she was a good adding to the team, because 18 is really powerful. Techniques & Powers * Superhuman strengh, speed, durability and senses *Flight *Infinity Bullet *Finger Beam *Photon Strike *Destructo Disc *Android Barrier *Explosive Wave *Sadistic 18 *So That’s How it Has to Be! Ruby: Her powers include the ability to fly; strength, speed, durability and senses better than an ordinary human, and, of course, since she’s a character from DBZ, she can uses ki attacks. Sonic: Ki is a Taoist-inspired life force energy manifested through a person’s spirit and vigor. With it, 18 can use several techniques, like the Infinity Bullet. Ruby: *Gasps* IS A… Sonic: No, is not some type of magic gun with unlimited ammo. Ruby: *Groans of disappointment* Sonic: But it is a deadly technique; while using the Infinity Bullet, 18 shoots a stampede of energy blasts that are so fast, that are nearly impossible to avoid. Ruby: Well, personally I would prefer a magic gun with unlimited ammo, but that’s cool too. 18 also have the Finger beam, which is what its name says; the Destructo Disc, which I guess she learned from her husband; the Photon Strike, that vast an area in an instant. Sonic: Without forgetting the Android Barrier, which make… Well, a barrier. And the Sadistic 18, when she charges toward her opponent, for punch him to the air, then flies after him to elbow it in the face and roundhouse kick their arm, before sweep kicking it, then she grabs her opponent’s leg and throws it down to the ground, where she teleports beside them and kick them in the stomach, and finish it by projecting a Finger Beam, inflicting a massive amount of damage to her opponent. Ruby: …Holy crap, talking about overkill. Sonic: I know. Ruby: If the Sadistic 18 wasn’t enough overkill, she also has her other technique. So That’s How it Has to Be! It consist on perform a right knee strike to the opponent's stomach, backs away and moves back in to knock the opponent to the side with a left open palm strike to the side of their head, inflicting a massive amount of damage. And finally, her last ki attack, the Explosive Wave, basically 18 burst out ki from all over her body. Sonic: To top that, 18 have a sort of battery inside her, which supplies to her an endless supply of ki. Ruby: So she never feels tired; actually, one of her favorite combat strategies is to waste time for exhausting her opponent, then moving in to finish them off. But that doesn’t save her for being perfect. Sonic: True, 18 is unfortunately susceptible to a number of weaknesses, including her own programming. Fearing her unruliness, Gero designed her with a remote shutdown system in place, one that both he and Krillin’s friend Bulma were able to exploit. Ruby: And she’s also has a reputation of being cold and apathetic, although this is mostly just a guise, as she's always ready to defend her friends and family from threats. Sonic: But let’s not forget her biggest fault. Ruby: What are you talking about Sonic? We already said all the faults of 18. Sonic: Shut up Ruby; back to what I was saying, 18’s biggest fault is… She, somehow, married Krillin! Of all characters of DBZ, she chose Krillin! Ruby: ...Seriously? Sonic: What? You know I’m right! Decided to marry the weakest of the Z fighters -who is also the one who dies the most- is a big fault. Ruby: Well, called it like it is, for me that’s cute. Sonic: Well, all I’m going to say is that Krillin is one lucky bastard. Feats * Dominated Earth in an alternative timeline * Defeat Vegeta, Future Trunks, Future Gohan and Ribrianne * Broke Super Saiyan Vegeta's Arm * Can keep up with a Super Saiyan * Deflect Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kamehameha * Helped defeat Super 17 * Effortlessly defeat Jewel (Cues Character Selection - Dragon Ball FighterZ) Sonic: I mean, he married 18; who is tough enough to deflect Goku’s Kamehameha, while being in Super Saiyan Blue; fast enough to keep up with a Super Saiyan, which will put her in 15,300,000 miles per hour; and is strong enough to break Super Saiyan Vegeta’s arm. Ruby: Ouch… That’s definitely going to leave mark… Sonic: That’s not all, she break Vegeta’s arm while being in Super Saiyan; and Vegeta’s ki levels are insanely high, even when he’s on his base form, leading up to the fight, Vegeta was training in 450 times gravity, making his weight about 55,000 pounds. That means the tibia in his leg would support over 40,000 pounds, the equivalent of 8 pickup trucks. Ruby: But keep in mind what we said before, 18’s is anything but perfect; still, she’s someone you don’t really want to mess around. Android 18: Whoever owns these clothes should have their optic sensors adjusted. They are obviously malfunctioning. Zero (Cues Opening Stage Zero - Mega Man X4) Sonic: The year was 21XX, the robotic war between Dr. Wily and Dr. Light left destruction all over its wake. Wily tried everything to accomplish his wish of dominating the world. Ruby: But no matter how hard he tried or how many machines he created, he couldn’t succeed thanks to Dr. Light’s creation, Mega Man. Sonic: But Wily never stopped, he was determined to accomplish his dream, even if it came from beyond his grave; so he did some scientific shit, for make his ultimate creation; Zero. Profile * Height: 5'6" | 168 cm * Designed to destroy the original Mega Man and Bass * Active for 300 years * Special 0 Unit Maverick Hunter * Veteran from the Elf Wars (Cues X vs Zero Theme - Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite) Sonic: …But the things went everything but good. Ruby: Really? Why? Sonic: Well, turns out that Zero’s programming came with a glitch, which made him totally disobedient to Dr. Wily, and decide to attack him. Ruby: Man, what’s with these evil scientists that have that much of bad luck to make their creations to go against them? Not that I complain though, that will teach them to stop doing evil stuff. Sonic: So, after seeing that all his effort to create his ultimate robot was fucked, Dr. Wily decide to seal Zero in a 100-years nap, though that wasn’t enough to chill Zero’s violent attitude. Ruby: Nope, I didn’t, when Zero woke up he destroyed everything around him, until he was found and stopped by the commander Sigma, A.K.A: Leader of the Maverick Hunters. Sonic: Well, sure, Sigma stopped Zero, but things get even more complicated, remember Zero’s glitch? Well, that wasn’t the only thing inside Zero’s programming, he also had a virus. Ruby: This was a virus known as the Maverick Virus, which makes the Reploids and Mechaniloids to go Maverick. The virus infected Sigma, making him and Zero to swap their personalities. Sonic: So, basically Sigma turned evil, and Zero turned good and joined the Maverick Hunters to eliminate any machine that appears to be a threat to the world. Ruby: And, boy, he count with the perfect tools for accomplish his mission. Arsenal * Z-Buster * Z-Saber * Dark Hold * Twin Dream * Rekkoha * Titan Break * Durga Glaive * Yammar Option * Σ Blade (Cues Storm Eagle - Mega Man X Maverick Hunter) Sonic: Damn straight, Zero's arsenal is huge, giving his a lot of weaponry, including the Z-Buster, which is his main long range weapon, which includes rapid fire and charge energy shot. Ruby: He has his spear, Durga Glaive; a hammer called Titan Break, which can break any type of barrier; the Yammar Option, which summons a horde of robotic dragonflies that can shoot energy blasts; call down beams from the sky with the Rekkoha; use the Twin Dream technique, that create a clone which mimics his every move; and the Dark Hold, which let him freeze time temporarily. Sonic: But his favorite and signature weapon is his energy sword, the Z-Buster; with it, Zero can cut other machines down to size with a wide variety of grounded and airborne strikes. Furthermore, he can enhance his blade by mimicking the power of his enemies. This lets him use the Z-Saber for attacks imbued with fire, ice, electricity, and even metal. Ruby: If the Z-Saber wasn’t enough, he also has the Σ Blade, which he taken from Sigma; this sword can also break any type of barrier, but also has twice the range the Z-Buster has. But let’s talk about Zero’s trump cards, his transformations. Forms * Black Zero ** Duplicates Zero's strength ** Quadruplicates Zero's speed ** Halves Zero's defense ** Resistant to fire * Absolute Zero ** Gives the ability to fly, and claws ** Power increase 100% ** Speed increase 50% ** Resistant to water Ruby: If Zero thinks it’s completely necessary, he can enter his Black Zero form, which duplicates his strength and quadruplicates his speed, but at the cost of halves Zero’s defense. Sonic: But he can also enter into the Absolute Zero form -god, that’s a lame name-, which is even stronger, faster, can fly and have razor claws. Ruby: Why would he need razor claws when he has awesome weaponry? Sonic: Well, because the fault of this form is that Zero lost access to all his weaponry. Ruby: WHAAAAAAT?! THAT’S THE WORST TRANSFORMATION I’VE SEEN, EVER!!!! Sonic: …Don’t be so dramatic -oh great, now I’m sound like Blake-; well, needless to say that with this powers, Zero has done some crazy shit. Feats * Stronger and faster than Mega Man ** Can lift a 60,000 tons castle ** Can outrun Quick Man * Survived the destruction of the Eurasia colony * Dodge the Optic Sunflower's laser * Defeat tons of Mavericks * Defeat Sigma, Copy X, Omega and Vile Ruby: Yeah, like the time a city floating in space called Eurasia, fell to Earth in a crash course similar to the asteroid which annihilated the dinosaurs. But that's okay, Zero took care of it. How? By flying a space shuttle right into it like a badass! And he survived! Sonic: Moreover, it's important to remember, Zero was specifically built to be far superior to the original Mega Man, who can keep up with the speedy Quick Man, and catch a 60,000 ton castle. Ruby: Zero is undoubtedly Dr. Wily's greatest creation, but like the mad scientist's other machines, he has his downfalls. Sonic: Despite being a machine, Zero is susceptible to exhaustion, and if he receives too much damage, not even his auto repair systems can return him from the brink. Also, he sometimes comes down with a bad case of edgy anime protagonist, like the time he killed Iris. Zero: WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOR?! Ruby: And yet, Zero is a fearless guardian, who won't rest until his world's safety is secured, even if he has to be reincarnated multiple times to do it… Or beat the hell out of himself . Zero: I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it! Pre-Fight Sonic: All right, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. Ruby: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! In, what appears to be a wasteland, there was something flying at supersonic speed, this something was, more specifically a woman, with blonde hair, a blue jacket, a black shirt and brown boots; she was Android 18. She stopped when she reached the bottom of a mountain, waiting for someone. Not far away from there, a red light comes down toward the wasteland and forms into Zero, the Maverick Hunter start looking everything around him, until his eyes landed in Android 18. Zero: Who’s she? Is she a Maverick? Not wanting to take any risk, Zero uses his Z-Buster and charges it toward 18; when it was fully charged, Zero made the shot. 18 notice the blast going towards her, and dodge it just in time; then she flies towards the place the shot came, finding the one who shot her, Zero. Android 18: Hey! Who are you and why did you attack me? Zero: My name is Zero. And who are you? Are you a Maverick? Android 18: A what? Look, I don’t know what the hell that is, but I’m not one of them. Zero: Well, I don’t know if you’re a Maverick, but I don’t know either if you are telling the truth or not, so I will destroy here and now. Android 18: *Sigh* Listen boy, I’m not in a good mood right now, so I going to give you an opportunity. (Cues Dr Willy Stage Remix - Mega Man 2) Android 18: Leave me alone or you will pay the consequences. Zero: Sorry, can’t do that. Android 18:*Adopting combat position* Then so be it. FIGHT! Android flies towards Zero and start throwing punches to him, Zero dodge as much hits as he could, but they were some hits that successfully land on him. Then, Android shot a ki blast toward Zero, who shots a blast from his Z-Buster to counter it; the collision of the two blasts creates a smokescreen, which Android takes advantage to rush towards Zero. Zero was trying to find 18 with his eyes, without any result, until she appeared in front of him. Android 18: Surprise. Before Zero could react, 18 punch him towards the air, performing the whole process her technique, Sadistic 18; after ending her attack, 18 use the Infinity Bullet, sending Zero to fly towards the mountain where 18 was a few moments ago, destroying it because of the ki blasts. Android 18: That should be. Android 18 starts walking away thinking that Zero was done. She doesn’t know how wrong she is. Zero starts to stand up after 18’s Sadistic 18 and Infinity Bullet attacks; he takes a look towards the android, seeing that 18 had lowered her guard, Zero use the Yammar Option, sending the robotic dragonflies towards 18, then he starts charging his Z-Buster again. Android continues walking, until she was hit by a shot; she looked back, founding a horde of robots shooting her, 18 dodge some shots and starts shooting her own ki attacks, destroying the robots. When the last robot was destroyed, Android 18 started looking for Zero, just to find a charge shot of this one, literally in front of herself, being unable to dodge it, getting hit by it. (Cues Edge of Spirit - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3) Zero: Just like a training program. Zero then runs towards 18 and start hitting her with his Z-Saber, 18 tries to land any hit on Zero for making him to get away from her, but Zero dodge every hit of Android 18 with ease. Android 18 then decides to use her Explosive Wave, sending Zero away from her; when Zero was away, he lost no time and use another attack. Zero: REKKOHA! Beams start coming down towards the land, 18 uses the Android Barrier to block all of them, but Zero took advantage of this situations and destroys 18’s barrier with his Titan Break. Android 18 was shocked of how his opponent destroyed the Android Barrier that easily, but she came back to reality when she got hit by Zero’s hammer and the beams of the Rekkoha, making a big amount of damage to her. Zero was running towards 18 once more, determined to finish this fight, but 18 used her Finger Beam, hitting Zero in the chest; then 18 shots her Photon Strike, the attack made a direct impact against Zero, creating an explosion. When the smoke of the explosion faded away, Zero was standing there, but he was different, he wasn’t red anymore, but black. Android 18: *Surprised* What? How are you standing? Zero: Nice try, but you’re going to try harder. Zero start rushing toward 18, Android was prepared, but then she was surprised seeing that Zero was now faster. Before 18 could react, Zero was already in front of her; losing no time, Zero start attacking 18 with Durga Glaive, Android dodge all the hits she could, but most of Zero’s attacks land on her. Then a clone of Zero appeared behind Android 18, after appearing, both Zero and his clone start attacking 18; after landing a lot of hits on her, the real Zero hit 18 towards the air. (Cues Vs Masked Saiyan - Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2) Then Zero transforms into his Absolute Zero form, and starts flying towards 18, who just recovered from Zero’s previous attack. Android flies away from Zero, who starts chasing her, but what Android 18 was actually doing was trying to get Zero tired. They keep the persecution for a while, but no matter how fast Zero flies, he couldn’t catch 18; Zero was starting to get tired of flying so fast. And unfortunately for him, 18 noticed this. Android 18: You seem tired; let me help you with that. 18 then flies toward Zero at a really fast pace. Android 18: I call this one… 18 then strikes Zero in the stomach with her right knee. Android 18: … So That’s How it Has to Be! 18 do all the process of her technique, then, she kicks Zero towards the ground; but before Zero reach it, 18 flies toward Zero, punching him towards the side of a cliff. Zero was groaning in pain (well, technically, he doesn’t feels pain at all since he’s a robot, but you know what I mean), Android decide to this fight, so she starts increasing her ki as much as she could; when she finished, 18 charges the Destructo Disc getting ready to shot it to Zero, who didn’t look to be able to dodge it. Android 18: This ends here. Android 18 decide to shot the Destructo Disc, but when she just needed a simple movement of her hand to throw it… Zero: *Transforming back into Black Zero* I don’t thinks so. (Music stops) Everything turned into negative colors, nothing was moving… Nothing except Zero, who had used Dark Hold to stop time, now it was Zero who decides to end this fight. Zero: This will be over in a nano-second. Zero uses his Σ Blade to start slashing Android several times, after all those slashes Zero start to walk away. (Times start flowing normal again) Android throw the Destructo Disc, hitting nothing. She was confused, a moment ago Zero was there, but now he wasn’t there anymore. Where did he go? But then, 18 felt all the hits Zero gave here when the time was paused, falling in pieces. Zero: Mission Accomplished. KO! *Zero teleports away *Krillin arrives on the scene and recoils in horror at the sight of, what it was left of Android 18 Post Analysis (Cues Theme of Zero - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Ruby: Now I feel bad for Krillin. Sonic: I also should feel bad for him, I guess? Well, back to what actually matters here. It’s true that 18’s feat of keeping with a Super Saiyan trumps any and all Zero’s speed feat. But, Zero has the advantage in everything else. Ruby: His arsenal could counter anything that 18 could use, Android Barrier? The Titan Break and the Σ Blade could destroy it. Ki blasts? The Z-Buster owns energy blasts can counter them. Even if 18 took an advantage, Zero’s Dark Hold was more than enough to stop it. Sonic: And while 18 strategy of exhausting his opponent could have an effect on Zero, it wouldn’t help much. Ruby: And Zero has been active for 300 years, giving him more experience over Android 18. Hell, Zero was even physically stronger than 18, thanks to been created to be better than the original Mega Man, who could lift a 60,000 tons castle. Sonic: To top all of that, 18 didn’t have a way to kill Zero, since he was way more durable. Let’s recall Zero’s feat of surviving the explosion of the Eurasia colony, which was similar to the asteroid impact that killed the dinosaurs, which means the explosion Zero survived was equivalent to 100,000,000,000,000 tons of TNT. Ruby: So, with a clear difference in strength, durability, experience and arsenal; the only thing 18 could do was delay the inevitable. Sonic: It looks like that Android 18 get rob-OWNED. Ruby: The winner is Zero. Next Time Sonic: Next time, on Death Battle... (Play this song) Vilgax vs Bowser Trivia * This fight was made to celebrate the release of Dragon Ball FighterZ. * This is UltimateYxR's first Death Battle that introduces a anime/manga character. * This is UltimateYxR's second Death Battle that introduces a video game character. ** However, this is UltimateYxR's first Death Battle which a anime/manga character is pitted against a video game character. *** It's also UltimateYxR's second Death Battle were a male character is pitted against a female character Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:UltimateYxR Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Megaman vs Dragon Ball Themed Death Battles